Obsession
by Objective Failure
Summary: When Kid finds himself searching for a way to rid himself of his obsession with symmetry will he get more than he bargained for? Kid x Stein (in later chapters) Shonen Ai / Yaoi warning, don't like, don't read! R&R.
1. Falling from Grace

Kid's eyes traced the cracks in the wall with a mild sense of peace, perfectly sym—wait a minute, there was a crack! "Arghh!" He threw his binder at the wall causing the usually silent Crona to nearly jump out of her skin. "It's so close to perfection, and yet that one crack makes it all useless!" Kid ranted glaring at the crack as if his gaze alone would cause it to correct itself. "Is nothing perfect anymore? Even my own hair…" His voice was thickened with sadness that most would find comical, Crona found it mildly frightening. She pressed her back against the wall closing her eyes and putting her face into the pillow. "Kid! You're scaring Crona…" She said glaring at Kid.

He turned his head and saw the small figure of the girl curled. "Sorry Crona, it's just that symmetry is everything…" Maka shook her head letting out a low groan. "I swear Kid; sometimes your obsession with symmetry is just annoying." Kid sighed and laid down facing away from her. "Yeesh Maka, maybe you shouldn't be so harsh." Soul said walking out of the bathroom with his boxers on. Maka had grown used to the sight and it no longer had much of an effect on her. "It's alright Crona, Kid's just a little odd is all." Kid had his eyes closed, but could hear her words. He shut his eyes tighter trying to block out their noise. Shinigami didn't need sleep, so sleeping was incredibly difficult for Kid.

Patty came into the room wearing Giraffe slippers and a pink night-gown. Liz stood beside of her wearing red flannel pajamas. Patty looked to kid and skipped over sitting down on the bed and curling up with him. "Uhh, Patty…" Liz asked looking at her sister. Patty looked back, "Huh?" Liz could only smile at her sister's childlike innocence. "Don't worry about it." The warmth and steady heart-beat of Patty soon relaxed Kid enough to sleep.

Morning came quickly and as Kid's eyes opened he noticed that Patty had moved and was now sleeping with her sister in the next room. As he got up he walked over to the fridge and painstakingly wrote a note on a slip of paper. "I'll be going to visit professor Stein this morning. I'll be back shortly." As he finished he noticed Maka stirring and he grabbed his coat running from the room. Her words from last-night still stung, 'sometimes your obsession with symmetry is annoying.' He had been told the same thing his entire life, he hated it. His obsession drove others away from him; he had never really had any good friends besides Patty and Liz. Even they grew tired of his constant obsession. He clenched his fists closing his eyes as he walked the campus, he knew it by heart. He found himself in Professor Stein's office after a short walk. He heard the sound of a chair with wheels careening in his direction. His eyes opened and he saw the grey-haired man moving towards him. Stein's foot caught the side of the tile before he could fall; it seemed he had learned his lesson. "Kid, you're early for class today." He said looking at him. "I need your help." Kid said a look of sheer desperation coming into his gaze.


	2. Compulsion

Stein arched an eyebrow looking at the young Shinigami. "Your father is Lord Death…" He said blankly. Kid sighed and looked at the ground. "I don't think my father could help me with this, please… you're one of the most brilliant scientists I've ever known." Stein leveled him with a hard gaze, "Flattery will get you nowhere." Kid closed his eyes and put his head in his hands before looking up to Stein with pleading in his eyes. "Please Professor." Stein looked him up and down. "Well… there were some tests I've needed to try, and since you are somewhat immortal, you would be the perfect test subject." Kid looked to Stein and bit his lower lip. "I'll do it, just please help." Stein's steel eyes looked back into the honey eyed reapers. "I'll hold you to your word Kid, even if I can't help you." Kid nodded. "I know."

"So, what is it that you need my help for?" Stein asked, turning to his table and pulling out a small 'test subject' which looked more like a torture victim to Kid. "It's just… my obsession with Symmetry, it's driving those around me away." Stein turned, scalpel in hand. "Well, normally I would tell you to be yourself, but I'm guessing you don't want to hear that." Kid shook his head and Stein sighed. "Well, I guess this is going to be a bit more difficult than I thought. I don't exactly have a degree in psychology." 'Well you've got the psycho part down…' Kid thought looking at the doctor as he carefully began to cut the small animal. "Just try to focus on something else, don't pay attention to the details of the things around you." Stein offered. Kid only groaned, "I've tried but it's like the details jump out at me."

"Hmm… perhaps there is a drug that can dull that effect." Kid looked to him. "You really think something like that might be out there?" He asked a small trace of hope in his voice. Stein replied cynically as usual, "It's possible, but even if it is… your chemistry is so much different than a humans, I would most likely have to tweak the drug to fit you. That could take years, decades even." Well, that was better than forever. "It doesn't matter, I'll do whatever it takes. It's not like I'm on the same time-scale as everyone else." Stein nodded. "You raise a valid point." He looked at the animal with concentration that could cut into diamond. "Class starts soon, I'd advise you to take your seat." Stein said and pulled his plastic gloves off with a snap as some students began to come in, cringing at the site of the bloody body on the table. Stein however, seemed unfazed by the demise of the animal; instead he began to write on the chalk-board. "Thank you for those of you who decided to attend on time today…" Kid's attention was drawn to the idea of a drug, though he knew it could be potentially dangerous. It didn't matter, anything to rid him of the damn curse.

The seat beside of him was taken by Crona as she walked in. She looked glumly at her shoes. "I'm sorry that I frightened you Crona." Kid muttered softly and Crona looked over to him. "Don't worry about it, most everything frightens me…" Crona said softly Kid nodded, fear was something he could understand. Maka took the seat beside of Crona and Soul sat beside of her. Behind them was the ever boisterous Black * Star speaking of his absurd dreams to one day surpass god. Tsubaki was an angel for being able to deal with him. She had a unique soul that was for sure.

The small group of friends began to chat among one another, Maka actually getting a small smile from Crona. Kid glanced over and met eyes with the girl and she looked back a small twitch of her lips indicating her feelings toward the Shinigami at the moment. He only sighed and let Stein's voice drone through his mind.

After class Kid had to be shaken by Black * Star to realize that class was over. He looked up and Stein was glancing dead at him. "Kid, see me after class." Stein said looking directly into his eyes. "Yeesh, wonder what that guy wants…" Black * Star muttered. Kid only shrugged. "Who knows?" He approached the desk of the teacher and shrugged off his Jacket sitting down in the chair in front of him. "Yes?" He asked, fidgeting slightly at the teacher's constant stare. "I have a question for you." Stein spoke blandly.

"Yes?" Kid asked, the empty classroom seemed daunting to be in nearly alone. "Would you mind coming by my home later this after-noon?" Kid shrugged slightly. "Sure that's fine." Stein nodded. "Excellent, I'll prepare my lab for you." Kid stood from the desk nervousness coming into his chest. "Alright, I'll be there after I finish my homework." He began to walk towards the door and Stein called to him, "Oh, and wear something loose." Kid shivered internally but managed a somewhat normal smile. "No problem." He called, and walked from the room.


	3. Heat

Chapter 3

A small smirk flitted across Stein's lips as he thought of all he could perform on the boy. He had given his consent with no strings attached, that would make his end of the deal much easier. With the waves of madness he would, no doubt, have to keep a tight control on himself. The sight of blood already stirred his inner madness, but he doubted he would do much of those tests anyways. No, what he had planned would be more testing of wavelengths and finding out more about the molecular structure of the soul. So far only two people had been able to figure that out Lord Death and Eibon. There would be little limit to what he could accomplish if he could discover that.

Meanwhile, Death the Kid was headed to his dorm. Hopefully he would be able to talk his way out of any experimentation, for at least tonight. 'Wear something loose…' The words echoed through his mind, Stein would probably be doing measurements on him. After all, it would be a good idea to get his weight and height for an idea of the dosage he should have. Experimental drugs, side effects… this was all incredibly risky. He prepared himself mentally for the worst and soon realized something. He had no idea where Professor Stein lived. Though, it should be relatively easy to find by the man's odd taste in fashion. Perhaps just being around Stein would help him with his obsession, the man's patchwork clothing and body was completely asymmetrical. He had been able to adjust himself to him over time; perhaps he would be able to do the same with his obsession. Despite his concerns about the experiments a part of Kid trusted the man. After all, it was only normal for a student to develop some level of trust with a teacher.

Stein was, undeniably strange though. He could sense a change within the man as the strength of the Kishin grew. Internally Kid shivered, he was the embodiment of madness, the source of it. How such a corrupted soul could exist was beyond him. The fight that was ever nearing between his father and that… creature… worried him. Despite Lord Death's great power there was no doubt in his mind that he had a weakness. Everything had a weakness, and such a great amount of power, the Kishin probably knew something about that power. Kid shrugged out of his clothing tossing on a loose fitting pair of sweat-pants and a loose shirt. The clothing was uncomfortable to him, and completely uncharacteristic. He struggled to ignore the asymmetrical wrinkles that creased his pants. But grabbing a tight hold on his attention he began to leave his home, not sure where he was going. The perfectness of Death City comforted him. His father had, thankfully, fixed the blemish that Black * Star had caused. Soon he found himself standing in front of a strange patch-like house. He frowned, it was so… strange. Still, he approached the door and knocked. Stein opened the door with a cigarette in his mouth. "Kid, come in." he said standing aside from the door. Kid walked inside of the home, which was strangely orderly.

"You have a nice home…" Kid complimented him with a small smile. "Thank you." Stein said gesturing for him to take a seat; he then walked over to his desk and grabbed a clip-board. Smoke puffed indolently from the end of his cigarette. He flicked the ash into a small tray. "So, just a few basic questions…" Stein paused looking to Kid, who nodded. "Have you ever felt the urge to harm yourself?" Kid answered quickly. "No." Stein looked to him. "Are you sexually active?" Kid blushed and shook his head. "N-No…" Stein watched him for a moment. "Which gender do you prefer Males or Females." There was a long pause as kid took a small breath. "I need you to be honest with me Kid. Don't worry your father won't hear a word of this." Kid blushed and looked away. "T-To be honest I'm not really sure. Lately I've started looking at male's differently." Stein nodded and jotted a few things down on his note-book before pulling out a scale. "Alright. I'm just going to take your weight and a few more measurements." Kid stood and walked over to the scale, standing on it. He was annoyed when the needle didn't stop in exactly the center, but tried his best to ignore it. "Regular weight." Stein muttered writing once again. "Alright, stand against the wall." Stein pointed to the nearest wall and Kid walked over standing on it. Stein brought out a tape measure. He measured his height. "A bit tall for your age." He joked. Kid didn't laugh. "Alright. Spread your arms." Stein said, adjusting his glasses slightly. He measured him once more, this time not commenting. Kid sent a silent thanks to his father. "Alright. Take your clothes off." Stein said, as simply as he'd said anything else.

"What?! Why?!" His eyes widened. Stein glanced up, his voice just the same as usual. "More measurements." Kid looked him up and down. "What kind of measurements." He questioned. "Are you going to let me or do I have to force you?" Stein threatened. Kid gulped and he reached for his pants slowly sliding them down. "I'm not taking my boxers of." Stein raised an eyebrow. "That's fine." He muttered and got onto his knees. Kid blushed pressing himself against the wall as Stein touched his stomach, measuring his waist. He then measured his calf and thigh. Kid blushed looking away from the man, still the thought of Stein on his knees right in front of him. It was a bit daunting and surprisingly erotic. He began to grow slightly hard and he blushed much more avoiding eye-contact at all costs. Stein noticed almost immediately but said nothing. Instead he simply reached into the young boys boxers. Kid staggered against the wall and covered himself indignantly. "What the hell are you doing?!" He hissed. Stein looked to him with dark humor behind his eyes, "Measuring." Kid hissed. "And what the hell will that come in handy for?" He asked glaring. "Never know." Stein replied cynical as ever. Kid slowly moved his hands back biting his lower lip. Stein touched the young boy's only partially soft member. His virgin flesh was soft and slowly Stein felt his own body begin to perk up. "I'll need to take a measurement of you flaccid." Kid blushed heavily and closed his eyes desperately trying to get his erection to go away. Finally he succeeded and peeked down as Stein measured him. "Slightly above average." Stein said becoming a bit harder. He wondered how the young boy would be once he was erect. He would, of course, need that measurement too. "I'm going to need a measurement of you erect." Kid blushed and nodded. He closed his eyes, but despite his best efforts he couldn't seem to become stiff. Suddenly he felt a large hand on his member.

Kid looked down shocked as the teacher of his school stroked his cock. Kid bit onto his lower lip to keep from moaning as the professor spit onto his cock and used it as lubrication. He began to rub faster and small moans came from the boy's throat. He closed his eyes crimson blush spreading across his cheeks. "A-Ahh professor." Hearing his words Stein's control slipped further. He stood and slammed the boy against the wall kissing him hotly. Blush coated his own cheeks as his heart-beat sped. Kid's moans were stifled by the professor's expert lips. Kid kissed back, his kisses were a little sloppy, but still very enjoyable. The wet sounds of their lips clashing together filled the apartment. Stein finally pulled back and looked down at the boy, he was most certainly erect and bigger than Stein had imagined. A solid eight inches. Stein slid to his knees cupping the boy's testicles as he took measurements, teasing him the whole time. "Professor Stein…" Kid's knees threatened to buckle from the pleasure the older man was giving him. Suddenly something wet and warm prodded at the tip of his cock. He let out a sharp gasp as the professor's warm tongue traced over his now leaking cock. Clear liquid threatened to drip from his tip before stein took the head of his penis into his mouth. It took every ounce of concentration for Kid not to buck his hips. "Professor, we shouldn't…Ahn!" He moaned out as the professor began to move his tongue all over his cock sucking it as he began to move his head. "O-Oh!" Kid's fingers wound into the man's silver hair. Pants came from his breath and strangled moans of excasty came from his lips. "F-Fuck!" Kid moaned out as his entire body began to shiver, his knees threatening to buckle from the pleasure. Stein suddenly pulled him from his lips standing up and French-kissing the boy.

The taste of his erection filled Kid's mouth and he throbbed at the thought. "M-More…" Kid gasped into the kiss and the professor only growled against his lips and flipped him against the wall forcing his boxers down. Kid's muscular, and yet soft, ass stood in front of Stein. His cock began to throb terribly at the site and he spread the young boy's cheeks. His asshole was no doubt too tight for his cock. He began to rub at the male's entrance before pressing a finger into him. Kid's back arched slightly at the feeling. Stein began to work his finger in and out of the male, twisting it. His ass grew wet and Stein slipped another finger in, a whimper coming from the younger male. He began to work his fingers in a scissor motion, stretching him. "So damn tight…" Stein growled and slowly unzipped his pants. His cock was thick and long as he pressed the tip against the male's virgin entrance. He could feel him tense and Stein leaned forward, his hot breath tickling the young male's throat. "Relax…"

He could feel the young boys muscles loosen as he probed against the male's entrance once again slowly slipping the head of his cock inside of him. "A-Ah!" Kid moaned in pain. "Shhh, you'll get used to it." Stein promised slowly rocking his head in and out of the male's entrance. Soon moans of pain became pleasure. "S-Stein…" Kid whimpered as he was fucked by his professor. Pants and low moans and growls came from the older man as he fucked Kid. "Yes?" Stein purred into his ear. "I'm ready…" The young male whispered and without another word the older man shoved his entire length into him. A loud scream came from the younger male's throat. It was one of pain and pleasure. Stein growled as his cock was enveloped by the male's tight entrance. "F-Fuck Kid…" He groaned and began to move fast and hard into the male. "So goddamn tight." He growled as he fucked the teen. Suddenly Kid was picked up and Stein's cock reached deeper into him slamming against his prostate. "Oh god yes!" Kid yelled out and Stein covered his mouth. "Not so loud…" He warned and slowed his pace teasingly pumping in and out of him. Kid whimpered and nodded. He bit his lower lip as the man began to move again his hips slamming against the male's tight ass. "Fuck, you're going to make me cum…" Stein warned as he reached around Kid and began to pump his cock with each thrust. Kid moaned his eyes rolling back as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted him. He suddenly let out a loud whimper as he came, his thick seed spilled onto the professors hand as he slowly started to become soft. Stein placed his hand in front of the male. "Lick it off." Kid grabbed his hand more than happy to do so. He licked all of the skin on his hand and the stimulation pushed Stein over the edge. With on violent thrust he slammed every bit of him into the male his ass sliding against his base. Kid let out a loud whimper and bit his hand. Stein groaned as his thick seed spilled into the male's tight asshole. His load was huge as he struggled to pump all of it into the male. He then slowly slipped out groaning as he did so and watched some of his semen leak from the male's ass. "So fucking hot." Stein groaned watching his thick cum leak from the virgin entrance. Kid only whimpered in response. "Professor Stein we have a slight problem…" Kid said glancing to the male. The scientist raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" He asked and Kid looked over to him. "There is no way I'm going to be able to walk."


End file.
